


Underland

by ChibiDargon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDargon/pseuds/ChibiDargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara killed Frisk on the surface and threw her down Mt.Ebott to hide the body, Causing both to get stuck underground as Chara corrupts Her twin sister's SOUL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Posting today, it's not the best written... But, whatever

You woke up on a bed of flowers, you had lived and relived this world over and over again, and each time, without fail you had been kind, you had not listened to the voice that had been inside of your head since you arrived telling you to kill, telling you that you could not go on like you were, and eventually, you discovered that the one who had these impulses was named "Chara", the worst though, was that Chara was right.

This time, something was off, the monsters that you encountered seemed to want you dead more than before, and Toriel was depressed, she had hoped that the day would never come when another human came to the underground, she had begged the one on the other side of the door not to harm a human, but he seemed not to care, or perhaps it was just that he did not trust her or humans enough to make such a promise, in any case, Toriel seemed also to want to keep you here, but eventually, she gave in and allowed you to pass through, with a warning as her only goodbye.

As you passed through the door, you saw, out of the corner of your eye, something moving, you kept walking. running? You stumbled over a tree branch that looked much too big to be picked up, looking back only a moment later, the only sign that it had ever been there was some splintered wood and a footprint that must have belonged to the one who had broken it. After what seemed like a very long time, you arrived at a bridge of sorts, with bars on it, when someone stopped you, you knew who it was, you had met him before, bracing yourself for more truly terrible puns, you turned around, sans looked at you, but you did not expect his next move... 

He raised his hand as if to shake, but, instead, he attacked you, you were shocked, the one called Chara was laughing, they knew why sans was doing this but wouldn't tell you, they seemed to love watching you struggle, sans seemed confused, you were not attacking, only sparing, you decided to TALK to sans, "You tell sans that he can kill you as many times as he wants, but you won't attack" sans looked down for a moment. "You tell sans you know him" He looks angry now sans tells you that he knows you too, and hits you harder than ever. "You tell sans you don't care if you have to sit there dying forever, you still won't hurt him" sans stops,   
"sorry kid, I mistook you for somebody else" as sans walks away you hear him say "I don't... If that damned kid... Chara... hurts paps... it'll be the last thing... ... ..." You continue to walk into snowdin.

There were several puzzles that you passed without looking at despite sans' brother's requests that "THE HUMAN MUST COMPLETE THE PUZZLES" and sans' disappointment   
that you didn't make paps happy, after which sans told you (away from paps of course) that "if you let Chara hurt my brother, you're gonna have a bad time" you wondered how he knew of Chara, which made you wonder why Chara had been there in the first place, they answered that for you. "You see, years ago, I, much like you, had the ability to use determination, but they stole that piece of my SOUL after I killed them for the final time, the final time of many. I had been just as kind and stupid as you were until they betrayed me… I was tempted, I was taken over by that temptation, and until you came, I was stuck in purgatory, an incomplete SOUL without a body to host me, sans was the one to take that part of me, to bring the world back from nothing, but in exchange, he was forced to remember everything."

Much like sans’ brother the rest of snowdin seemed oblivious of the problems that were clearly nagging on sans’ shoulders, the skeleton seemed to be awfully protective of his brother, as Chara had said before, they had killed sans and papyrus over and over again, until, eventually sans had taken the determination from their SOUL, and used it to return the world, so you understood his hatred of humans, but you wanted answers, from sans, from Asgore, Alphys even but the most? You wanted Chara to explain why they had killed them all for the first time, why they gave up on what you believed in.

You looked at your SOUL, it was bright red, but there were other colours too, green the most prominent, you wandered for a moment whether these were really the monsters who you had befriended over and over again, Chara spoke again, “Say… you’re my host now, you think that’ll affect your precious SOUL? Well, no matter what happens, you’re in my world now, anyway, what should I call you, do you care?” You ask Chara to call you Frisk, they laugh, “Frisk, huh I remember now… I killed you, right?” You ask Chara at they mean, killed? “Wow, you really are an idiot, huh?” (Chara) “I killed you back on the surface, sister…” You remembered now, Chara, your twin sister, had accidentally killed you after finally making it out of the underground alive and thrown your body down the mountain to hide their sin. You had somehow woken up? You wonder if this is Chara’s punishment, residing inside of the twin she had killed, no, you were alive had Chara died in one of your “Playthroughs”, the last? The first? It had been so long you couldn’t tell anymore...

Chara hadn’t talked yet and you were getting nervous, you tentatively asked her how she died, “Wow, you really are an idiot, you corrupted the underground when you fell, so I just, jumped down after you, I saved you Frisk, I killed them all last time, when you weren’t waking up, sans killed me, silly. I didn’t have your Determination anymore, so I just… died, but then you woke up when the world reset, and you became my host, and your pretty red SOUL is corrupted, what a beautiful colour.” 

Your SOUL was changing again, it was becoming encased in Chara’s madness, a dark purple and green, Chara was laughing, you saw sans pass by, looking at your SOUL, he stopped you once again, would he attack? “Come on kid” sans said “lunch at grillby’s” you were relieved for the break in your conversation with your twin. But when you and sans were on your way, he stopped you, “hey kid… I remember you, you hurt us…” and he was gone, and you were in hotland, “whaaaat?” You asked Chara what sans had done, they were silent, you heard a scream, not yours, it was familiar, “Chara??? Are you OK?, what’s wrong”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARA STEALING COMPASSION ALERT

Chara was sitting in the judgement hall when you found her, she answered your unasked question “I was trying to disappear, it’s to painful so I allowed sans to see me…” you were surprised that Chara had it in her capacity to want that, you looked at your SOUL, only the center was still red still sane Chara was not growing a conscience, she was stealing yours, you were losing yourself but your SOUL was still determined, you were becoming your twin.

Being Chara’s host was killing you, you needed to get rid of them “No” you said, it’s not her fault. Yes it is, you know what to do. You were torn, Chara killed you, it wasn’t her fault.

You ran, Chara was chasing you, “NO don’t run please i’m so sorry, sister” no, you needed to get away, Chara understood, but you didn’t want to destroy your sister’s SOUL, or did you? You weren't sure anymore Chara was the only one who you could blame, right? Out of the corner of your eye you saw Dr.Alphys, she was looking at your SOUL, your corrupted awful discoloured SOUL, you became protective, you lashed out, Dr .Alphys tried to run, but was intercepted by sans, he saw Chara chasing after you, thinking you were in danger, and your blow hit Dr .Alphys causing her to fall off into the lava beneath hotland.

Sans, not realizing what had happened, tried to comfort you, you did not want hurt the skeleton and thus, you ran away, leaving Chara to explain. Chara told sans “My SOUL has corrupted my twin’s to the point of no return, and vice-versa” she was very matter-of-fact about this to sans, and he had quickly teleported away, presumably to Snowdin to protect his only remaining family, Chara laughed, and felt horrible.

You asked the river person to take you to Waterfall, sans would surely be going to Snowdin, Undyne would be more than sufficient bait to get him away, then papyrus would be fair game… No you would never do this, you decided to go to where the skeletons would be instead, you couldn’t live like this, but perhaps you’d be ok with dying like this.

When you got to snowdin sans was waiting for you, you just sat down and let him kill you as many times as he wanted, he stopped after 4009 times and said “heh, kid, you gonna try to trick me, again, it’s not gonna work, not with papyrus on the line” you managed to get two words out “Kill me”, sans looked affronted.

Sans said simply “With pleasure”


End file.
